It Satisfies
by MikeLitorisRagesOn
Summary: One Shot - Dean finally visits his favorite restaurant chain after enduring the horrors of Purgatory. Too bad he came unprepared for who he would find working behind the counter.


Ok! This is another random one-shot. The result of a dream, really.

I saw the comments concerning Resources, and since I did like the way it was going, I'll definitely work on it now! Thank you so much for the feedback! Hopefully, I can get around to publishing it in the near future!

* * *

Dean Winchester strutted into the Biggerson's Restaurant like your typical man on a mission. He hadn't been back to his go-to food chain since his stint in Purgatory and the juicy burgers had originally been the first on his to-do list. Sam Winchester, the ever useful but oft-ignored little brother, stayed behind in the Impala, hoping that Dean wouldn't use this opportunity to pay him back for the day he brought him cake instead of pie.

The establishment was empty, and the older Winchester's spirit soared upon the realization that he could get his carry out much faster than he originally thought. Reaching the front of the nonexistent line, he slapped a twenty dollar bill on the counter along with one of the biggest smiles he ever bore.

"You guys still got that giant Everything Burger? Or am I screwed over by the 'Limited Time Only' curse?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what that is. I'm a trainee here and…Dean?"

Dean's excitement over the fast food managed to temporarily fizzle his facial recognition, because when his name was called in that familiar exasperated rasp, his mind snapped back into focus. His eyes widened in shock as he realized he was staring at everyone's favorite Angel of Tuesday…in a Biggerson's waiter uniform.

"….What the hell, Cas?"

"I can explain. I felt tha-"

"You punched me pretty friggin' hard back there, man! Ok? I'm still not over that! And all this popping in and out of our lives with all these ridiculous cryptic messages about "staying away from me?" Look, man, I know we're cursed but you don't have to rub it in our faces!"

It was clear that Castiel hadn't expected that reaction at all and he stared at Dean, his eyes narrowed ever so slightly in the name of confusion.

"Cas? Wha-What are you doing here?"

Sam walked in, having found himself bored with the confines of the car that they were so used to holing up in. The sight of Castiel surprised him moreso than it did Dean, it seemed.

"Sam. Hello."

"Excuse me! I'm not done!" Dean roared. Sam's eyes landed on his brother in confusion, then back to Castiel, silently mouthing a, "What the hell?" to the angel who seemed just as confused as he was.

"I'm tired of it, ok? I'm tired of gettin' my ass handed to me by Supernatural beings, being left out in the cold as far as information, then suddenly having them show up in places I'm not expecting them to! What? Did you hide the angel tablet in one of the deep fryers? Can I get fries with that?! Huh?!"

Castiel remained silent, although he could hear the kitchen crew behind him starting to quiet right along with him. No doubt they were listening intently to the situation currently unfolding. He was never really around the Winchesters when Dean would explode in rage, and it was a rare occurrence if you actually thought about it.

"Dean. I apologize for how I treated you." Castiel's response was measured, careful to choose each word, although he knew the recent events weren't entirely his doing. It seemed that his apology wouldn't work, however, because Dean opened his mouth, ready to launch into another tirade when Sam grabbed his arm, gently turning him around.

"Dean. Here." Sam reached into his pocket and handed his big brother a Snickers bar. "You unload built-up aggression when you're hungry."

Dean stared at his little brother, complied with a quick shrug and bit into the candy bar. As soon as the chocolate and peanuts hit the appropriate taste buds in his mouth, a wave of calm washed over him and his dazzling green eyes lost their former fury.

"Better?" Sam asked, just in case.

"Better." Dean mumbled, trying to clear out the caramel that got stuck in his teeth.

"Dean. You're not you when you're hungry." Castiel chimed in, unsure of how to assess the situation otherwise.

The two brothers stared at the Angel, and Sam paid special attention to his uniform. "Castiel, why do you have a job?"


End file.
